Just Peachy
by AliasIsMyLife
Summary: Weiss and Nadia go on a double date with Vaughn and Sydney, but they didn’t expect to see Jack and Slone! please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Just Peachy

I do not own alias..sniff sniff

* * *

Nadia looked over at Sydney from across her desk at APO; Sydney looked back giving her a bored look. Yeah, Nadia loved the adrenalin rush she got on missions, but no one ever told her exactly how boring paperwork after de-briefing was! Nadia looked at her computer screen and opened her Yahoo instant messenger. They weren't supposed to download messengers or anything else for that matter, but who's to know right? She signed in and saw that Sydney was online and Weiss's status was set to 'sleeping'. She double clicked Sydney's name and sent her a message: "This is very boring." Sydney replied with a straight face smiley. Nadia: We should so something tonight. Sydney: Yeah, I wanted to do something with Vaughn though. Nadia: We should go on a double date! Sydney: That sounds like fun; I'll run it over with Vaughn in a few minutes. Nadia: Ok, I'll talk to Weiss in a bit too. Sydney: Sounds great, but I have got to finish this paperwork! Nadia: Yeah it's awful! Sydney: I know talk to you later. Nadia: Alright. Nadia closed the messenger and tried to finish her paperwork.

Sydney picked up her phone and pressed Vaughn's speed dial number.

"Agent Vaughn." He answered.

"Yeah, I'd like a Big Mac and some Fries." Sydney said in her best southern accent.

"Hello, Miss. Bristow." Vaughn said slowly smiling.

"Hi, are you doing anything special tonight?" Sydney asked.

"Umm tonight not that I know of why?" Vaughn answered her finishing the last of his paperwork.

"How does I, you, Weiss and Nadia on a double date sound?" Sydney asked hoping he would be up to the idea.

"Sounds good I guess. Does Weiss have to come?" Vaughn asked just playing around with her.

"Yes, he does!" Sydney scolded him.

"I was kidding Syd."

"I know. I have to go I need to finish up this paperwork. SO I'll see you later and we'll finalize the plans?" Sydney said looking at her watch.

"Have fun, yeah we'll talk later."

"Bye." Sydney said not wanting to hang up.

"Bye." Vaughn said slowly hanging up the phone.

* * *

Sydney set the phone down and looked down at the papers she needed to read. It was 4:00 so she only had about an hour more, so she got to it.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING

"This is going to be a very fun night." Nadia looked at Sydney as Nadia finished tied her shoes. They had decided to make it a fancy night; Nadia didn't mind that she loved to dress up.

"Yeah." Sydney replied trying not to talk too much since she was putting on liquid eyeliner.

"I love your dress Sydney." Nadia said looking at Sydney again.

"Thanks I like yours too." Sydney said closing the eyeliner and setting it on the dresser.

"How long till they get here?" Nadia asked with anticipation.

"Uh about 15 minutes." Sydney said trying to hurry up getting ready. She and Nadia had decided to go full out and buy new dresses. Nadia picking a beautiful full length red dress, wile Sydney picked a classy black-knee length dress.

Sydney sprayed her hair with hair spray to make sure her hair was going to stay up, will Nadia applied some lip gloss. Nadia looked at herself in the full-length mirror in Sydney's room.

"Sydney I should have gotten those other shoes shouldn't I?" Nadia fussed looking at her shoes.

"No, Nadia I told you those shoes look nicer with that dress." Sydney grabbed her black jack out of her closet and put it on.

"Are you sure?" Nadia asked still wary of her shoes.

"Nadia, Weiss isn't going to look at your feet and tell you that you have the ugliest shoes on." Sydney said grabbing her purse. _They should be here any second._

"What? Their ugly!" Nadia looked at Sydney in horror.

"No! I just meant if they were ugly he wouldn't tell you, now I on the other hand would tell you if they were ugly." Sydney smiled at Nadia who still had a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Nadia asked quietly.

"Yes, I am one-hundred percent sure!" Sydney looked at Nadia with a bright smile on her face.

"Nadia what's wrong?" Sydney asked as Nadia began to tear up.

"Nothing, it's just-"Nadia reached for a Kleenex.

"Oh" Sydney pulled her sister into a hug.

"What is it just that time of month?" Sydney asked.

"Actually yes." Nadia pulled away from Sydney and looked at her.

"Oh Nadia!" Sydney pulled her into another hug this time laughing at her sister.

"Do you want me to put extra tampons or tissues in my purse or maybe both?"

"Hey it's not funny!" Nadia said laughing.

"Yeah it is!" Sydney said laughing with her sister.

"You're so mean." Nadia said looking in the mirror to see if she had messed up her make-up really bad.

"Nadia you look beautiful, you're going to take Eric's breath away." Sydney smiled at her.

"Really?" Nadia asked turning to face Sydney.

"Yes." Sydney pulled Nadia into yet another hug.

"Nadia tonight is going to be wonderful. I promise!" Sydney said as she pulled away from Nadia.

"Thanks Syd. I really love having you as my sister." Nadia smiled.

"I love having you as my sister too." Sydney said just as there was a knock on the door.

"Their here!" Nadia whispered.

"I know! Let's go. And don't forget you're beautiful and tonight is going to be great!" Sydney smiled at Nadia and Nadia smiled back before they both ran to the door.

**

* * *

A/N what do you think? I think it's kind of cute! I hope you do! Please let me know if you like it or have any questions! Let me know! Thx love ya**


	2. Chapter 2

Just Peachy Chapter 2

* * *

Sydney opened the door with bright eyes, and smiled at Vaughn who looked amazing!

"Woah!" Vaughn tired to control his breathing it was hard, she was just too beautiful.

"Hey buddy, can I get a look at my date?" Weiss interrupted the moment between Sydney and Vaughn.

Sydney stepped outside and took Vaughn's arm turned around to look at Nadia.

Weiss couldn't even speak he just stood there opened mouth and all. Vaughn did him a favor and closed his mouth for him.

"Wow, Nadia you- you look beautiful." Weiss smiled and offered him her his arm.

"Thank you." Nadia replied politely.

"Shall we?" Vaughn asked pointing out towards a limo.

"Oh God! You guys didn't!" Nadia said with excitement at the limo.

"What does fancy mean?" Weiss asked her. Nadia just laughed.

"No, seriously." Weiss looked at her very seriously before laughing.

They all walked towards the limo hands around arms it was like a fairy tale but with out a fire-breathing dragon. The driver opened the door for all of them then shut it.

"This is so nice." Nadia said looking around the limo.

"Look at this!" Weiss pulled out a bottle of Champaign all excited about it.

"Eric, take it easy, you act live you've never seen Champaign in a limo before." Vaughn shook his head and smiled at Sydney.

"Well I haven't 'Mr.-I was born in France-we drank Champaign at every meal." Eric responded pouring a glass for Nadia.

Weiss poured everyone a glass and Sydney gladly accepted it.

Not soon after they had finished their beverage the limo stopped and the driver opened the door for them.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Nadia beamed with delight, Sydney wished she could be her at that moment…

Weiss had made the reservations so he went and gave them the name.

"Let's pray he made them, this place just opened and everyone want to eat here, so they give your table away if your not here at the exact time of your reservations." Vaughn whispered into Sydney's ear.

"Mmmm." Sydney nodded lightly.

"You ok?" Vaughn looked at her.

"Yes, why?" Sydney knew he could tell something was wrong, thank god she really good at acting.

Vaughn looked in her eyes for a second them shook his head and lead her into the restaurant. The seating hostess seated them and gave them the menus which were in Italian.

"I already know what I want." Sydney said seeing a red sauce dish jump out at her.

"That unusual for you Syd." Vaughn noted making eye contact with her. Sydney just ignored his comment and smiled and him. Nadia and Weiss were making pleasant conversation flirting so much it was almost sickening.

"Hey anyone care to read the menu for me?" Weiss asked looked at all of them.

"Eric you know how to read Italian." Vaughn said almost laughing.

"I know." He said and he looked down at the menu and scanned it for something he wanted to eat. Nadia lightly placed her hand on his thigh.

"Oooo" Weiss said a little too happily causing Sydney and Vaughn to look at him.

"What? This dish the one with shrimp-it looks really good." He smiled at their still staring eyes. Nadia began to lightly pinch his leg. Weiss began to giggle and squirm in his seat.

"HmmMmm" The waiter was ready to take their order.

"Sorry." Weiss said as he sat up straight in his seat. Nadia quickly removed her hand and gave her order.

"So much for trying to be serious tonight." Weiss whispered to Nadia who just smiled at him.

"Sydney for real, what's wrong?" Vaughn asked her quietly.

"Vaughn I'm serious, I'm fine." Sydney placed her hand on his. He knew, he could sense something was wrong with her. _Maybe he'll let it go just for tonight…_Sydney thought looking down at the table.

* * *

A black SVU pulled up and Jack handed the valet his keys, as Arvin got out of the passenger side. If only the couples inside knew that their over-protective fathers had chosen the same restaurant to discuss business; they would soon fin out….**

* * *

A/N Hey does anyone like this story? I hardly got reviews! But who cares I like it:D**


	3. Just Peachy Chapter 3

Just Peachy Chapter 3

A/N to all my reviewers- you are the best and I love all of you! Thank you so much! Now Chapter 3

* * *

All was going well in the evening; everyone was laughing and having a great time, everyone except Sydney. There was just one small thing that would not lie down in the back of her head; it actually wasn't a small thing. It was huge thing, something that would change her world forever. All her thoughts were on this afternoon when she stopped by a drug-store just before going home to pick up something…

* * *

She sat in her car and waited a second before getting out and walking into the open 24-hours drug store. She had a deep gut feeling, but she needed to know for sure. She walked to the back of the store and browsed around until she found the home pregnancy tests. She grabbed the first one she saw then walked quickly to the front to check out. The clerk gave her a glance over and Sydney looked at her feet. She ran out to her car, got in and drove home.

When she got home she went straight to the bathroom and opened the test. After she read the instructions she looked the test over in her hand.

"I could be a having a baby." Sydney took a deep breath and took the test.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub moving her leg up and down as sign of nervousness. _It had been enough time right?_ She asked herself slowly getting up.

"Ok here we go." She told herself but couldn't move anymore to look at the test.

"Come on Syd you can jump off buildings to save the world, but you can't look at a simple pregnancy test." She inhaled and picked up the test…

* * *

"More water?" The waiter pulled Sydney out of her thoughts; she nodded at the waiter as he poured her glass. Vaughn eyes her distraction and she ignored him. She would tell him just not right now.

"So, Nadia I think you heard too many embarrassing stories about me, what about you?" Weiss asked leaning over to take a bite out of his lasagna; he didn't lean over quite far enough and a dot of red sauce dropped on the white shirt under his jacket. Nadia and Sydney burst out laughing, Vaughn almost knocked his water glass over and Weiss looked like he was going to cry.

"I don't think we should dell on me, your stories are much better than mine." Nadia said wiping the tears from her eyes. Weiss shook his head and wiped the sauce from his shirt but only succeeded in smearing it.

"Ugh. Excuse me." He said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

"So Nadia, What exactly do you see in Eric again?" Vaughn asked playing around with her.

"Everything." Nadia replied her eyes twinkling. It was only moments before Weiss came back. Before he sat down he saw someone, he looked at a few table back and froze.

"Guys, don't look now but uh, Sloane is here with Jack." Weiss said wanting to crawl under the table and die.

"What?" The three said in unison.

"Uh Yeah!" Weiss told them. Vaughn turned around in his seat and tried to find them.

"Dude I said not to look!" Weiss hissed at him. Vaughn spotted Jake and Sloane at a table not to far away from theirs and quickly turned around in his seat.

"Yeah, Weiss is right." Vaughn said matter-of-factly.

"Great." Sydney said.

"Maybe they won't notice us." Nadia tried to life everyone's sprits including her own but it didn't seem to work.

"I enjoyed the evening it was great, but we should leave now." Weiss said looking towards the exit door.

"We can't leave, their table is right on the out; they'll see us for sure." Sydney told him.

"We'll just have to wait till they leave." Vaughn added.

"Let's hope neither of them has to go to the bathroom." Nadia said slowly.

"I guess this means we can get desert!" Weiss said happily.

* * *

A/N what did you think? Please please, please, let me know what you thought! 


	4. Just Peachy chapter 4

Just Peachy Chapter 4

A/N ok so I was going to thank each and every person that reviewed for me personally, but I'm at a real estate office and do not access to my mailbox. SORRY! I really wanted to thank each of you individually but next time! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you guys forever!

* * *

Sydney sat at the table nervously looking at her fingers; this was horrible. She still couldn't believe her dad was only a few tables away! Poor Vaughn! He must be sweating really badly right now. And Weiss, she felt really bad for Weiss, I mean Vaughn was at least part way used to over protective, killing, CIA fathers. Weiss was still new to the experience. Nadia looked pretty nervous at the moment too.

"Leave, leave, leave." Weiss continued to say over and over again.

Nadia was wishing they hadn't drunk so much alcohol, she was feeling a little tipsy.

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." Nadia said as she stood up. She prayed she could walk to the bathroom and back without stumbling. Sydney excused herself too and followed Nadia to the bathroom feeling sick. When she got to the bathroom she pushed Nadia aside a got sick.

"Sydney, are you alright?" Nadia said in concern for her sister. Sydney finished throwing up then slowly got up and walked to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"I'm fine." Sydney told Nadia.

"Sydney, you just threw up, you can't tell me your fine." Nadia looked at her.

"Nad, I can't tell you what's wrong just yet, don't worry its nothing bad." Sydney told her.

"Fine." Nadia told her. "Syd wait for me?"

"Ok." Sydney answered her.

"Can you believe our parents our parents out here!" Nadia asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah its crazy, Vaughn and Weiss must be soaked with swear right now." Sydney said.

"HA, and we left them all alone out there." Nadia finished and washed her hands.

"Done? Lets go." Sydney said linking arms with her sister.

"Lets hope I don't trip, I think I've had to much to drink." Nadia gave her a guilty face and Sydney rolled her eyes. They walked arm in arm back to their table Nadia almost fell over but Sydney wouldn't let that happen!

"What a trip to leave us sitting here sweating?" Weiss asked looking at Nadia.

"Weiss we aren't that evil, we just needed a small trip to the little girls room." Nadia answered him. Vaughn looked at Sydney and Sydney smiled at him. She would tell him later tonight, if she got the chance, she really needed to tell him. He had to know… Vaughn suddenly leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. It made Sydney's heart melt, he always knew when she was down, or worried. She loved him so much! She hoped that he would be happy with the news…

* * *

She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at the test.

"I'm going to have a baby." Sydney said excited and terrified at the same time. Was the test accurate? What would Vaughn say? What about her job? Wow! She was suddenly filled with emotion and broke down into tears. Tears of happiness and fear. She was going to be a mommy, a parent. It was a lot to take in. She wiped the tears from her face and put the test in the box and then threw it away. She jumped when she heard the door close and knew it was Nadia. They had went shopping but they had gone in different cars. Nadia said she was going to pick up something small to eat and Sydney had raced to the drug store.

"Syd?" Nadia called out.

Sydney quickly started the shower so she wouldn't have to talk to her for a little bit. She needed 10 minutes to think and then she had to get ready for tonight…

* * *

"Thank you!" Weiss told the waiter and he dropped off the desert. A creamy chocolate pie. They were starting to relax again, just a little.

"Oh no!" Weiss said suddenly.

"Wait?" The tree of them said in unison.

"Jack just stood up, I think he's headed to the bathroom-" Weiss cringed seeing Jack start walking their way

"Oh no" Vaughn said turning around to see Jack heading their way…

* * *

A/N like it? Let me know? Please review, or if you have any questions 


End file.
